Alan Garner
Alan Garner (born in 1971) is the son of Sid and Mrs. Garner, the brother of Tracy Garner and brother-in-law of Doug Billings, and one of the three main protagnists in The Hangover film series. He is one of the most famous of the three characters. He is also the best friends of Phil Wenneck, Stu Price, and Leslie Chow. He is portrayed by Zach Galifianakis in all three films. . Personality/Life Alan is considered by other people to be a child at heart, a fucking dumbass. Although he is very immature, he never swears (except on two occassions - once he said "fuck" and another he said "niggas"). Alan takes ADHD medication because he is extremely hyperactive. He also still lives at home with his parents as he has his dad pay his rent and his mother calls him "Sweetie". Alan is still obsessed about the weekend in Vegas, as he has all the evidence (which he was meant to delete it) on his bedroom wall. Alan also is sometimes very dimwitted and copies Phil, whom he idolises. Alan can also play BlackJack really well and he learned from reading a book on it, as it seems he can't lose. Also, while drunk, he usually keeps falling asleep. Despite (or perharps due) to his childish and laid-back behavior, is the most spiritualy developed character in the series, evident when he successfully remembers most of The Wolfpack's adventure in Thailand during a meditation session in a Buddhist monastery. Alan is a fan of the Jonas Brothers. In the third film, Alan is going through a crisis after the death of his father, Sid and the Wolfpack is all he has and he had stopped taking his medication for 6 months. In the third film, Alan gets married to Cassie, a pawn shop worker he met in Vegas while looking for Chow. Relationships Doug Billings Alan is Doug's brother-in-law and considers Doug to be one of his best friends. Doug was the first person Alan made part of his Wolfpack. Phillip Wenneck Alan looks up to Phil as an idol and has a tendency to mimick Phil in both appearance and personality. They share a warm friendship which deepens during the trip to Stu's wedding in Thailand. Of all his friends, Alan likes Phil the most. At the end of the 3rd/final film when Alan quit the Wolfpack, fighting back tears he tells Phil that he can no longer be his hero, implying that all along Alan thought of himself as Phil's idol. Phil just goes along with it and says okay. Dr. Stuart Price Although Alan considers Stu to be one of his best friends, Stu holds much resentment towards Alan for drugging them during Doug's bachelor party in Las Vegas and his disdain towards Alan only grows when Alan reveals that he drugged them again the night before Stu's wedding, albeit unintentionally, as he planned to drug Teddy only but mixed up the bags of marshmellows. Their relationship improves, however, when they successfully rescue Teddy from Bangkok which leads to Lauren's father finally warming up to Stu and accepting his marriage to Lauren. Of all of his friends, Alan seems to like Stu the least, labeling him as his "third best friend" (after Phil and Doug). Mr. Chow Chow is Alan's best friend. Of all his friends, he likes Chow just as much as Phil if not a little more. Alan's friendship with Chow is one of the ways he holds on to the 2009 weekend in Vegas. At the end of the 3rd film, Alan decides to end his association with Chow due to his bad influence on him, which leaves Chow confused and heartbroken. However, it can be assumed that they eventually reconnected since Alan invited Chow to the wedding. Cassie Cassie is Alan's love interest who made her first and only appearance in the third/final film. Cassie is originally from Las Vegas, and there she runs her own business: a pawn shop. She and Alan fall in love almost instantly, when the Wolfpack came in to get information about Chow's whereabouts. Due to her attraction to Alan, she only talks to him. Before they leave, Alan romantically shares a lollipop with her (which greatly disgusts Stu, and slightly amuses Phil). The next morning, after they successfully rescue Doug, Alan remains behind in Vegas and makes a date with Cassie, and they have their first kiss. 6 months later, the two get married. Cassie is last seen in the very last scene of the series where the group wakes up with yet another bad hangover. Sid Garner Sid is Alan and Tracy's late father. Alan held a strong bond with his father. They referred to each other as "Sweetie" and "Papa", respectively. Sid was understanding of his son's mental illness but by the third film, he got tired of Alan using it as a crutch. The giraffe incident was the last straw for Sid, and he demanded Alan to get back on his meds or else he was going to cut him off financially. Alan ignored Sid, causing him to get extremely angry and collapse from a heart attack in the middle of his lecture. He dies in a matter of seconds in front of his wife Linda and their housekeeper. Alan was present during the tragedy but had on his headphones to drown out Sid's lecturing, therefore unable to hear the commotion around him. Linda Garner Linda is Alan and Tracy's mother, and Sid's widow. Alan hates Linda with a passion for unspecified reasons. He is very disrespectful to her and treats her poorly, even in front of company. Despite this, Linda still loves him dearly and simply ignores his rudeness. At Sid's funeral, Alan confesses that he hoped Linda died first instead of Sid, which greatly breaks her heart and offends everyone else. Injuries sustained The Hangover: *Self inflicted knife wound to the left hand. *Tased in the face by a police taser gun with barb-style projectile contacts. *Tased in the neck at point-blank range by police taser gun. *Struck in the face with a crowbar thrown by Mr. Chow. *Struck in the face with a car door by Stu. *Knocked out by Mike Tyson. The Hangover Part II: *Shaven Head *Falls off a bed *Hit by a monk for speaking The Hangover Part III: *Attacked by chicken Memorable Quotes The Hangover: "He's getting real close to my schaft" "I'm not allowed within 200 feet within the school. Or Chuck E. Cheese" "Thanks a lot, bin Laden." "This isn't the real Caesars Palace is it? Did um, did Caesar live here?" "Hehe he's jackin' his little wenis.Not at the table, Carlos" Alan: I found a baby before. Stu: Where? Alan: '''Coffee bean. "I didn't know they sell rings at the Holocaust" "I hate Godzilla! I hate him too! Look this isn't your fault, I'll get you some pants." "Wait, next week isn't good for me, the Jonas Brothers are in town." '''Phil: Goddamn it! Alan: Gosh darn it! Phil: '''Sh*t! '''Alan: Shoot!" "What about rapies?" "Classic!" How Dare You?! She's a nice lady." "I fudged up." The Hangover: Part II: "First the monkey, now my hat. This day can't get any worst" "I wish Monkeys could Skype. Maybe one day." "We still keep in touch" "Oh no! They shot The Monkey! They shot The Monkey! I'm at my wit's end!" "Oh my word." The Hangover Part III: *"Can you take Stu instead?!?" *"OH cock-fighting that sounds wonderful" *"Chow, arrivdercai, Papa John" *''My name's Alan and I bought a giraffe! Oh my life is great!'' *''It seems like you haven't learned anything... Anything. I'll be at the Limo.'' Category:Characters Category:The Hangover Category:The Hangover Part II Category:The Hangover Part III